


Home At Last

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, he doesnt actually go through with it, implied/referenced cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira finally arrives home after his probation ends and his friends had driven him back. Unfortunately, now he's alone with his thoughts.ShuAke Confidant Week Day 4 prompt: Home





	Home At Last

Akira waves his friends goodbye, standing outside his house. He watches them drive off before he goes inside, unlocking the door.   
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He called out.  
  
Morgana jumps out of his bag as Akira takes off his shoes, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna take a shower. Go explore the house." Akira says, walking into his room to get a change of clothes.  
  
He checks his phone, frowning at the text telling him his parents were working late, so he was on his own for dinner. As usual. He tosses it onto the bed, sighing as he grabs some pajamas and goes to the bathroom. The shower stutters a bit before becoming steady as he undresses, placing his glasses on the sink. He can see the deep bruises, cuts, and scrapes from both the Metaverse and that room. He starts shaking, shoving the thought out of his mind before it became a panic attack. He jumped into the shower, trying to keep his mind off of that. His mind drifted to other things, something he was trying to forget.  
  
_"What's your ideal life like, Akira?" Goro had asked, soft and genuine._  
  
_They were fooling around earlier but they both agreed to stop before they went too far, both hesitant to go any further. They were cuddling now, Akira's head on his chest, just listening to his heart beat._  
  
_"I think I wanna get married. I wanna get married and move to an apartment and have enough money for nice things and not worry about bills. Maybe a dog or a cat."_  
  
_"How humble."_  
  
_"Says the celebrity. What about you?"_  
  
_"I just wanna be happy, wherever I end up."_  
  
_"How about with me?"_  
  
_"Hm?"_  
  
_"You can marry me and we'll have a nice apartment and maybe a couple of pets to raise and be happy."_  
  
_"That does sound nice..." he admitted. "But I'm not really sure that's gonna work out."_  
  
_"Why do you say that?"_  
  
_"I'm currently bending your arm to join your team. I know you all don't trust me. That's not a good basis for marriage."_  
  
_"I... I don't wanna think about that." Akira mutters, burying his face in his neck._  
  
_Goro squeaked as Akira gently bit him before rolling on top of him. Goro kisses him, Akira hoping to forget his eventual betrayal. Maybe he could change him before it was too late. Maybe if he could love him enough he wouldn't betray them_.  
  
Akira sat down on the shower floor, letting out a choked sob. It was unfair that he had to die while Akira still lived. It was unfair he was being sent back to his house when all his friends were in Tokyo. It was unfair he has to go back to his old school, where everyone hates him now and everyone is afraid of him. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted Goro and Goro died. He was alone and everything hurt.  
  
_Was it painless? Did it hurt? There's only one way I'd know..._  
  
He got out of the shower briefly, finding the box he hid a while ago and took out a razor. He sat back down in the shower, turning the blade around in his hands. The box was rather yellowed and faded, not being touched in a few years. But now? He could. He could start again. He was crying uncontrollably, but luckily no one was home. He lowered it towards his skin, hand trembling.  
  
"Akira?!"  
  
He jumped, the razor dropping onto the tiles outside the shower. He forgot about Morgana. Morgana ran over, kicked the razor blade away, and stared into his face. Morgana turned the water off, and now he could hear Akira crying better.  
  
"Hey, I'm here. I'm right here."  
  
Akira grabbed him and held him, shaking. Morgana made a face from being wet but bit his tongue, seeing Akira's emotional state.  
  
"I don't know how to go back to this after everything! It hurts it hurts I'm an outsider here and, and-"   
  
Akira breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably. Morgana starts soothing him, pressing more into his wet body. After a few minutes, Akira finally came down from his panicky high, realizing what he was about to do. He threw the razor back into the box, wrapped a towel around himself and went outside to throw the box into a random trash bin. Morgana kept a close eye on him as he got into bed in his pajamas. He was facedown into his pillow, exhausted.  
  
"I miss him." He mumbled. "I miss him so much."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got sad real quick. Also, it's NaNoWriMo, so we'll see if I finish this week out.


End file.
